Power Ranger Punks (Revisited Series)
Power Ranger Punks is the eleventh episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Kimberly and Billy go bad after Baboo slips a punk potion into the Rangers' drinks. The Rangers have to come up with an antidote to save their friends, and get things back to normal. Meanwhile the absence of two Rangers has prompted a very proud Rita Repulsa to create Terror Toad to finish off the other three. Synopsis The group is playing volleyball outdoors when the Putties appear. Baboo has concocted a potion that he drops in the Rangers' drinks while the Putties act as a diversion. The Putties disappear. Kimberly and Billy drink the tainted drinks. Feeling the effects, they angrily knock the other drinks off the table before Zack, Trini and Jason can have theirs. Billy and Kimberly snap at the others and leave. Rita Repulsa, proud at Baboo for the potion, orders Finster to make her a monster to defeat the Rangers, and the Terror Toad is chosen for this honor. Finster refers to the monster as large, hungry and quite mean, which Rita congratulates him for. At school the next day, Kim and Billy show up dressed differently. They knock away their peers like rag dolls, and Billy threatens Bulk while Kimberly flirts with Skull. Zordon and Alpha teleport the Rangers to the Command Center. The two affected Rangers are sealed away from the other four. Zordon explains what has happened to Billy and Kimberly, and that they need to find a magical Singing Squash to create an antidote. It's a rare root that can only be found in certain dimensional gaps. A very hungry Terror Toad hits Earth so the remaining Rangers go to deal with him. The Rangers have trouble with the Terror Toad especially when they see he is literally always hungry. Terror Toad eats the Yellow Ranger and an image of her helmet appears on his belly. Obviously still hungry he goes after Red Ranger and Black Ranger. Alpha has to get the Singing Squash on his own, but Delta agrees to accompany him. In a dimensional gap, Alpha fends off some Putties before getting the root. The monster eats the Black Ranger, leaving the Red Ranger to fight the increasingly hungry Terror Toad alone. Alpha is able to cure Kimberly and Billy with the antidote, but not before Kim insults him and hurts his feelings. They morph and join Jason. Terror Toad's weakness is his throat. Blue and Pink Ranger cut off the monster's horn. The Terror Toad then uses his tongue to ensnare and eat the Red Ranger and as he chews Pink Ranger spots his weak point. Terror Toad then eats Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger is pushed aside by Baboo. Growing even hungrier Terror Toad is about to eat Pink Ranger but she shoots Terror Toad's throat with arrows and the other four Rangers are freed from the Terror Toad's belly. Pink Ranger then kills the Terror Toad by shooting an arrow straight into his mouth before he can eat them over again. A fearful Baboo runs away and Rita gets yet another headache due to another failure. After apologizing to a crying Alpha in the Command Center, Alpha, Trini and Kimberly are playing volleyball at the Youth Center when Bulk and Skull challenge the gang to an impromptu volleyball game, but end up getting caught in the net together. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Jun Tatara as Zordon (human form) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Terror Toad (voice) Notes *The flashback footage of the Singing Squash shows Mysterious Wizard Barza, the Rangers' mentor, in the original Japanese series Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *Alpha, to the point of crying, responds to Billy and Kimberly's questions about what had happened to them after they'd been cured. *This episode marked the first time that the main plot of a Super Sentai episode was also used in Power Rangers: Revisited outside of mere footage requirements (in this case, the plot being the Blue and Pink Rangers being turned into punks with the only cure being a rare herb). *This episode would be mentioned again by Kimberly in "Island of Illusion". *The flashback footage of Billy being swallowed up by the Terror Toad was used in "Crystal of Nightmares". *This episode takes place before the appearance of Tommy Oliver, however it's Zyuranger counterpart takes place after Burai joins the team. *Kimberly, while under Rita's spell, rudely referred to Alpha as a "talking tin can" and later a "buckethead". This same first insult is used by Bulk to Alpha directly in Life's A Masquerade and used by Goldar to Alpha indirectly in The Green Candle part 2. These constant insults are a motivator for Alpha turning evil in season 2's The Wedding. Errors *It appeared that Alpha teleported the Rangers right out of the hallway at school without any warning. *Zordon told Billy and Kimberly about Terror Toad's weak spot, but for some reason hadn't given this information to Jason, Zack, Ted and Trini earlier. *Kimberly, while under Rita's spell, referred to Zordon as a green head when he is clearly blue (this is due to Zordon having originally planned to be a green head like Zoltar in the unaired pilot). Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited